jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Toothless the Nightfury
' Toothless the Nightfury '''is Hiccup's best friend in ''Jaden Learns How to Train Your Dragon. Hiccup first meet him when he took him down, but instead of killing him, Hiccup decided to train him to fly again, because Toothless was missing a tail fin. During their time together, Toothless became loyal to Hiccup, and acted more like a dog. When Hiccup was in danger at his final exam, where he had to kill a Monstrous Nightmare dragon Toothless saved him, but got caught in the process. The vikings used him to get to the dragons island, but couldn't stop the Red Death Dragon. With Hiccup, Astrid, Jaden and his friends help, Toothless was able to stop the dragon, and helped bring peace and harmony to the vikings and dragons. Abilities and Skills Toothless displays a huge variety of abilities throughout the movie franchise. Toothless has been trained by Hiccup very well to learn great skills. *'Intelligence:' He is extremely intelligent and can almost completely understand everything said to him. He also seems to be able to command other dragons to an extent. He is an incredibly strategic thinker. Hiccup and Toothless work together to cripple the Red Death and then use his fire against him. Also when Toothless is captured and imprisoned by the Outcasts in episode 20, he manages to outsmart the guards on his own. He tricks them into thinking he is unconscious so as to get them to remove his muzzle. It is a surprisingly clever plan, and it completely fools the Outcasts. Toothless also seems to be one of the few dragons who attempts to show creativity. *'Loyalty': He is a truly loyal dragon to his rider Hiccup, and is always there for him. Always there to save him from danger from anything. Always shows his concern about Hiccup's feelings. *'Speed and Acrobatics:' He remains the fastest and most maneuverable of all the dragons in flight.The Art of How To Train Your Dragon book notes that he can fly over one hundred miles per hour. He keeps up with Hiccup easily in a free fall, and humans reach terminal velocity at around one hundred and fifty miles per hour. He is the only dragon so far to be able to do a vertical takeoff. He and Hiccup work extremely well together and are practically in sync. Even when not flying he can tear along the ground at terrific speeds. His jumping abilities are phenomenal. He has also flexible body like his tail can be over his head. He can even match up to a speed stinger on land. Toothless have shown possessing remarkable agility in flight as well as on land. In the HTTYD2 trailer he is able to dodge several nets that were aimed for him with great nimbleness and reaction time. He is very likely one of the most agile dragons on land and was shown being able to leap from trees, boulders, walls etc. as well as keep up with the leader of the speed stingers in terms of both speed and agility. *'Strength: '''Toothless strength have shown to be at least or little more then 3tons. He has shown to have many ways showing his strength from his body. He can easily do a vertical take off while having both Stoick and Hiccup on his back weight near 500 lbs. He is also able to carry Stoick for an entire day while simultaneously doing exhausting work like carrying several barrels or baskets full of fish. Not only Stoick he can fly in the air with Hiccup, Toothless can carry Alvin weight as well with his rider. His strength was able to wrestle a significantly larger Whispering Death and throw it a considerable distance away by the weight of 2,500lbs by using all four of his legs. His wings and back muscles are particularly strong. He had shown that his wings are able to throw Meatlug off his back despite the fact that she weighs 5724 pounds and while being in a rather difficult position to do it. Toothless tail strength is strong to whip a Vikings short distance away. Toothless can hold back angry Barf&Belch also his mouth shown that his jaw strength he can held the weight of the Alpha Stinger in his mouth without any visible difficulty. *'Retractable Teeth:' As a Night Fury, Toothless has the ability to retract his teeth. This unique trait can make him appear to be toothless, hence his name. *'Jaw Strength:' As a Strike-class dragon, Toothless has a vice-like jaw that can exert great force. *'Senses:' He also has been shown to have an uncannily good sense of hearing. He is able to hear Hiccup's cries for help all the way from the cove even when Hiccup is in the arena. This good sense of hearing plays into his ability to use sonar. His hearing shows that he can hear Insect making buzz noise. He is seen using it in the film in order to locate Dragon Island. He tracks Hiccup by scent throughout episode 20 but loses him when Hiccup takes to the air on the back of a Nadder. With his sense of vision able to see in the dark for caves or at night. *'Skilled Combatant:' He is a very deadly opponent in battle. He has been seen defeating Hookfang, Stoick, a Typhoomerang, a Whispering Death (though only with Hiccup's aid), a wild Gronckle, and several Outcasts throughout the franchise. His large and powerful wings allow him to actually wrestle much larger dragons out of the air. After losing half his tail, Toothless has developed a battle style in which he has his opponents use up their shot limit and then he fires back. He shown to be powerful battler to most dragons and Vikings. *'Stealth and Camouflage:' with using this as combination of these two abilities is extremely difficult to see at night and in low light conditions, due to his dark scales and blazing speed to blend and his stealth is useful for this to get near Flightmare. *'Communication Skills': Toothless has been trained, by Hiccup, to comprehend silent commands via hand signals and motions, such as 'Battle-ready', 'Plasma Blast', 'Smile' and 'Search'. He has also been taught by Hiccup, to recognize his riders Night Fury Call as a summon.Plasma Blast:' Toothless is also able to shoot several forms of fire (see Fire Types). His signature attack is dive bombing where he dives at great speed and then fires a precise and very powerful blast. It is strong enough to destroy a catapult and even knock down the Red Death while making the ground shake a little and sending slight but noticeable shockwave. He can also weaken his blasts enough to use them for non-violent purposes (like knocking people out of trees). *'''Saliva: Oddly, Toothless' saliva actually has an incredible amount of healing properties. However, this was only stated in Defiant One to heal Snotlout's tongue after eating some strange berries. It is possible Hiccup made this up and the effect of the berries wore off. Hiccup also stated that Toothless' saliva doesn't wash out. *'Echolocation:' In We Are Family Part I, it is revealed that Toothless can use echolocation to guide himself and Hiccup out of the cave they were trapped in. Hiccup recalls later that "Toothless let out a weird sound that bounced back toward them, and was able to use that to get out." He have also use this in the episode in Frozen in the ice covering the ocean. *'Swimming:' Toothless ability to swim shown to be a great swimmer underneath the water and can hold his breath for a while. He can swim by using his legs and tail to dive underwater. He can go high speed by swimming up to the surface by using his wings like flying underwater. *'Endurance And Stamina:' Toothless was shown to be able to endure hits very well and to posses great stamina. He fell from great altitudes several times and hit several objects but still gained little to almost no damage whatsoever. This is proof he a high endurable body. He can fly for hours without getting tired and can maintain his exceptional speed for a very long time *'Synchronization': Thanks to the time they used the prosthetic tail fin, Toothless and Hiccup are able to fly together in perfect sync. Not only that, but they also understand each other just as well of the other dragons but their relationship is very strong bond to do amazing tricks to spin, flips, and others in the air. Gallery Toothless-how-to-train-your-dragon-11265464-424-274.jpg Toothless Alpha Mode.png Toothless_the_new_alpha_by_lucy_holland-d7xsn42.png|Toothless the new Alpha Trivia *Toothless will guest star in Jaden's Adventures of Fiddler on the Roof. *Toothless will meet Jeffrey and his team in Jeffrey & Friends learn How to Train Your Dragon. *Toothless Will Be joining Hiccup In Hiccup's Adventures. *Toothless is friends with Xion. *Toothless will meet Twilight and the Rainbooms in ''Twilight learns How to Train Your Dragon, ''as he's been taken good care by her and Hiccup. SPOILER ALERT! *By the end of ''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of How To Train Your Dragon 2, ''Toothless becomes the Alpha dragon. Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Males Category:Dreamworks Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon Characters Category:Dragons Category:Sidekicks Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Hiccup's Adventures members Category:Legendary characters Category:Simba, Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures Allies Category:The Eds' Adventures allies Category:Xion's family Category:Guardians Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Elements of Harmony: Loyalty Category:The Ohana Alliance Category:Characters who can Fly/Levitate Category:Kings Category:Toons Category:Xion's Ohana Adventures allies Category:Avengers Category:Twilight's Adventures allies Category:Lily's family Category:Juniper Lee's Adventures allies Category:Craig & Friends allies Category:Twilight's family Category:Courtney's allies Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Characters with prosthetics Category:Members of the Resistance Category:Close Friends of Jeffrey Category:Sunset's allies Category:Kyle's adventure allies Category:Characters that have a love interest Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Royalty